


Shipwrecked

by IcarusWings87



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 07:10:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7158971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcarusWings87/pseuds/IcarusWings87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Nico is lost at Sea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shipwrecked

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for Saberin over on Tumblr who was thirsty for NozoNico the other day. I had an idea, so I ran with it.

The waves rocked violently back and forth, causing a young woman to stir from her momentary unconsciousness.  The woman’s crimson colored eyes fluttered open but as they did, she immediately regretted it as the bright sun seared her retinas. She immediately closed them, but not before taking in the fact that she was nowhere near land. 

Captain Nico Yawaza was good at getting out of many situations, but being stranded by herself in the middle of the ocean didn’t seem like one she could manage to get out of this time. At least not easily and not without some major help. Nico shook her head, feeling her wet twintains whip against her head, hoping that what she’d seen was in her imagination. Still keeping her eyes closed, she reached up out of habit to touch her head. Damn. She’d lost her hat. It was her favorite one too. It was the one she’d bought the day of her first voyage as Captain of her prized ship, the μ’s. It was a lovely shade deep pink and had the prettiest peacock feather adoring it. She’d never get it back now. Not when the ocean had already claimed it.

Feeling the lapping water below her, she steadies herself on the last visible remains of her ship. During the destruction of the ship, she had managed to cling to a large sheet of wood from her cabin wall as she was thrown from the wreckage. She vaguely remembers watching the rest of the vessel sink – right before she passed out.

Stupid pirates, ruining everything. Taking from her the shipment she’d been delivering. But this time it had not just been any pirate that had sealed Nico’s fate. It was the notorious Pirate Captain of the High Seas, the Cool and Clever Elichika who commanded the mighty vessel, The Harasho. The blonde had bested her in one on one sword combat after forcibly boarding the μ’s. Nico was scrappy and well trained but the height difference that the blonde had on her made the fight challenging. In the end, Elichika had won. Taking Captain Nico hostage before raiding her ship and then destroying it with its own canons. Nico had not had a worse day in living memory. 

Nico settled her head back down on the wreckage. She was the only survivor as well. Her livelihood, her entire crew, gone. She was all alone out here now. She’d never see her family again. She’d never make it back. Never make her claim to fame. 

Banging her fist hard against the wooden wreckage, Nico yelled out in anguished. The noise echoed across the water. No one could hear her. It would do no good. But she couldn’t help the tears fall from her eyes as the hopelessness of the situation caught up with her and she beat her fist into the wood below her until her hand was bleeding and broken. This was not how she was supposed to die. 

When Nico had finally quieted, she lay face down and defeated, nursing her broken hand. There was something soothing about the waves now. A gently rocking. But the rocking was different than before. It felt faster, somehow. Nico raised her head momentarily and looked towards the water around her. She was now definitely moving in a specific direction. But this couldn’t be. She was now going crazy. She rolled onto her back and stared up at the sky, arms spread wide. She laid there for what felt like a very long time. Eventually, Nico closed her eyes and let her tired and injured body fall into a sun baked sleep. 

When Nico awoke it was to a jostling of the board beneath her and a considerable wave of water that sloshed over her small body. Coughing violently, Nico sat up, gasping for air. Apparently her mouth had been open when she passed out. The salt water stung her bleeding hand and left an awful lingering taste in her mouth. Great, just great, Nico groaned. No breaks for her.

It was then that she heard a very loud giggle. 

Nico froze in place, unsure if she had heard that. When she slowly moved her head to look up, she saw nothing and rubbed her face. 

“I’m going crazy and then I’m going to die.”

As soon as Nico said this, another louder giggle was heard and Nico’s wooden life raff rocked again. Out of the corner of her eye, Nico caught a brief glance of a something come up out of the water. It was a deep iridescent purple, whatever it was, and it was gone as soon as it had appeared. Nico shrunk to the center of the wreckage, hoping that it wasn’t so sort of weird shark. She really didn’t feel like being eaten. Though, it wasn’t like she had much choice. 

“You don’t want a piece of the Great Captain Nico-Nii. I’ll fight you. And you’ll lose!” Nico’s voice trembled as she spoke, trying to sound braver and stronger than she felt.

Another laugh. 

Nico was now bewildered as she turned in the direction of the much louder laugh. It sounded like a woman, but that couldn’t be. Looking in the direction, she saw nothing but water. But something was definitely moving below the water. Deciding to risk it, Nico slowly peered over the edge of the wreckage to get a better look…

*SPLASH* *SLAP*

Nico was launched backwards, flailing wildly. She had just been hit directly in the face with a large, unmistakably purple, fin. Grabbing for her face, Nico recoiled so far that she launched herself off the back of the wreckage and into the water with a loud splash.

Her small body began sinking below the water’s surface, plunging into the depths. Nico’s eyes stung from the salt water as she struggled to propel her way upwards, but her heavy captain’s jacket was dragging her down faster with each stroke of her arms. Bubbles were quickly escaping Nico’s lungs and she began to panic. Now she really was going to die. 

As the beams of sunlight from the surface began to fade, the ocean turned darker and Nico stopped struggling. She was almost out of air. There was nothing she could do so she squeezed her eyes shut tightly and began to accept her fate…right as a pair of arms wrapped themselves around her waist. 

Nico’s eyes shot open at the sensation and she gasped wide, letting the last bit of air escape her lungs and she choked violently. But as she did a pair of bioluminescent turquoise iris’s met Nico’s own crimson ones. Searching further, Nico’s panicked gaze fell upon a woman with long purple hair that floated gracefully over her shoulders and through the water. It was all very serene. And the woman – her savior - smiled gently at her. The woman began to lean her face in towards Nico 

_‘Maybe this was what heaven was like,’_ Nico thought vaguely as felt a wave of calm overcame her as the woman brought her lips to Nico’s, kissing her passionately. 

The feeling of floating, falling, and being revived hit Nico all at once. It was bliss. The silky softness of the other woman’s lips gave way to hot breath as Nico’s mouth opened at the insistent prodding. As she opened her mouth, deepening the kiss, Nico found her breath returning slowly and her lungs filling with sweet, life giving oxygen. Nico was vaguely aware of bubbles coming from between the two of them and the faint movement of delicate gills near the top of the woman’s neck. 

‘Definitely heaven,’ thought Nico as she relished the sensation of soft lips upon her own. ****

Nico’s arms instinctively found their way tangled in the ethereal purple hair in front of her, pulling the woman closer. The woman, this mermaid, smiled into their kiss as Nico got into it, but never once did she falter in helping Nico to breathe. As the kiss continued, Nico was being tugged upwards, the light returning as the surface and the sky came into view. The purple haired woman’s fin propelled the two of them upwards and soon, the water gave way to open air. 

Breaking from the kiss, Nico gasped and coughed a bit. She had lived, thanks to this woman, but the lingering and intoxicating effect from kissing her was almost enough to cause her to sink back below the waves. But before she could, the arms around her waist tightened and Nico was being dragged back to the remains of her ship. 

Nico clung to the side of the wreckage, allowing herself to steady, before attempting to hoist herself upwards once more. Her arms slipped and she found herself still in the water. 

Another laugh came from behind her and Nico felt the hot breath of her savoir near her ear

“Here, let me help you,” the voice said. It was soft, inviting, yet mischievous all in one. 

The woman then helped to lift Nico up and onto the wreckage, her hands lingering a little too long on her behind for Nico’s taste. Nico’s face flushed bright red, but she was glad to be out of that predicament.

“See? All better,” laughed the woman in the water. She smiled widely, her face crinkling up so that her mesmerizing eyes were closed. 

“Yeah,” Nico said. “Thanks.” 

The woman, no mermaid, began to laugh once more. “You’re very grateful, aren’t ya?”

“Huh? I am, you save me. But, I’m still in the middle of the ocean…” Nico commented gesturing around her. She didn’t know the proper conversation for this type of situation. 

The mermaid smiled and began to swim lazily around the wreckage while floating on her back, her fin flipping to the surface every few moments. Nico watched intently, earning another laugh and a small splash of water from the mermaid. 

“What was that for?” Nico insisted, looking up at the Mermaid’s face. Again, those eyes were far too intense. 

“You were staring at my fin. My eyes are up her, Captain.” The mermaid gestured, but didn’t look that upset. 

“Oh. Um…sorry..” Nico mumbled, taking off her jacket and wringing out the excess water. 

“Mmm. It’s okay. So, do I get anything for saving you?” mused the mermaid. 

“Um…I don’t have anything.” Nico fidgeted. “Or I would.”

“Well…” the mermaid said, flipping over onto her stomach and swimming to the edge of the wreckage. She clung to the side of it, laying her head on her folded arms as she looked up at Nico. Nico held her breath. “How about another kiss, Captain?” She smirked at Nico’s reaction, who balked at the idea. The kiss underwater had been necessary, but this one was just embarrassing

“W-why would I kiss you again?” Nico crossed her arms and turned her face away from the mermaid, stubbornly trying to hide the increasing blush on her cheeks. 

The mermaid pouted, setting her trap. 

“What, is the Captain not grateful for my help? Or does the Captain not think I’m good enough to kiss?” the mermaid said, her voice sounding sad. She began to fake sob. But Nico didn’t know the difference. 

Nico turned back in a hurry, attempting to stop the crying mermaid in front of her. 

“No, no! That’s not it. I’m grateful. And you’re very beautiful!” Nico stammered out quickly.

The Mermaid suddenly smiled, waggling her eyebrows. “Sooooo, the Captain thinks I’m beautiful, huh?” A teasing quality entering her voice as she slowly raised herself out of the water and up to Nico’s height on the raft. The two rocked lightly on the raft as it adjusted to the extra weight. Nico swallowed hard, finding herself unable to look away from the woman in front of her. 

“Well, it’s true…” Nico said quietly, licking her lips. “You are beautiful.”

“Then what’s the probably…?” the mermaid whispered, her face now so close to Nico’s own. She edged her lips ever closer to Nico. 

Nico’s mind went blank as she inhaled the sharp salt water and sweet floral scent of the woman in front of her. She didn’t have a good reason. She was just trying to save face. But when no one was out here but herself and this enchanting Mermaid there really was nothing to worry about. No face to save. Just face to suck, apparently. 

Nico groaned at her own mental pun, which caused the mermaid to raise an eyebrow, but she remained as close as ever. Nico gulped before finally speaking.

“Yawaza Nico,” she said. The Mermaid blinked.

“Excuse me?” 

“Yawaza Nico. That’s my name. If I’m going to kiss you….” Nico trailed off rubbing the back of her neck. 

The mermaid laughed. “Well, Nico-cchi,” She drew out the little nickname slowly. 

‘ _Gosh, that sounds amazing coming from her lips,’_ thought Nico.

“I’m Nozomi,” the mermaid continued, closing the gap between them. “It is a pleasure to meet you.” 

And then they kissed again. But this kiss felt different. It was a slow burn. And Nico felt like she was drowning all over again, getting lost in Nozomi. However, she thought this was a way she wouldn’t mind going. 

As the kiss drew out longer, Nico had to break first as she didn’t have the lung capacity that the mermaid did. Nozomi smiled at her and as soon as Nico caught her breath, she began again, stealing more passionate kisses. 

Time seemed irrelevant and finally when Nozomi had had her fill, she sat on the edge of the wreckage with a soft hand on Nico’s cheek. Nico could only sit with a hand on her swollen lips, dazed beyond reason.

“Wow,” Nico managed to say finally. 

Nozomi laughed. “I’m glad ya enjoyed yourself. But really, the pleasure was all mine. It’s not every day that I meet and save such a pretty sea captain.”

Nico blushed once more but then looked up at the sky. 

“That’s all good and well but I’m still stuck out here. With no hope of actual rescue. And I can’t swim like you can…” Nico said, losing her voice in thought about the peril of the situation that remained in front of her.

The Mermaid laughed. Nico looked back at her, her face looking upset now. 

“What’s so funny?” She insisted crossed her arms. 

“Because she are so distracted by me that you don’t see what’s right in front of you..” Nozomi commented before leaning in once more for another kiss, pinning the smaller woman to the wooden life raft. 

In response, Nico gave in, reaching for Nozomi, pulling her heatedly close to her, groping at the other woman which made the mermaid laugh. That laugh was annoying but Nico couldn’t get enough of it. And Nico knew that she was making a fool of herself now but it didn’t matter. It didn’t matter that she was taking advantage of the beautiful mermaid in front of her, or was it the other way around. Nico moaned loudly as Nozomi’s hands reached up to feel her chest and Nico began to slip out of her shirt.

Yes, it was a good thing that no one was there to see her. 

“NICO-CHAN!!!!!!!!” 

Nico froze as a very loud and familiar voice called to her. Was she dreaming, that couldn’t be the voice she thought it was. 

“NIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICO-CHAN!!! YOU’RE ALIVE!!!” 

Another familiar voice joined into the fray.

“Damnit, Nico-chan, you had us worried.” 

And that was the last voice to convince her. She couldn’t be hallucinating that last voice of her annoying red headed tomato of a first mate. She sat up abruptly, ignoring her state of partial undress, and Nozomi launched herself back into the water with a splash. 

Nico’s eyes went wide as saw a beach in the near distance. Her wreckage had floated towards land! Nico stood up on her knees and began waving at them. The three girls on the shore celebrated, Rin jumping up and down, while Hanayo sobbed and clung to Maki’s sleeve. The red haired girl stood in an indifferent posture, but it was clear that she was relieved to see their Captain. 

“YOU GUYS ARE ALIVE TOO, I THOUGHT…” Nico began before remembering the predicament that she had just been in. She turned quickly to look at where Nozomi had been. But she was long gone now, having disappeared back into the waves. As Nico tried to process what had just happened, she heard splashing from the direction of the shore. Rin had dove in and was making her way towards her captain. It would only be a matter of minutes before Rin had retrieved Nico and her wooden raft and dragged them both back to shore. 

Once on land, Nico collapsed and Rin celebrated. They gave her a moment to catch her breath as they explained how they’d managed to get to the life boat and then made it to this island. They were all so lucky to be alive and Nico knew that she was the luckiest of all. She laid on the sand for several minutes and when Hanayo had stopped crying and Rin had calmed down, things began to settle in as Nico began formulating a plan for shelter. 

When Nico finally got up, she began walking up the beach, her shipmates trailing a little way behind her. It was when the girls behind her murmured something to each other that Nico turned around.

“What?” Nico asked them with a curious expression.

“Well…” began Hanayo shyly. “We, uh….”

“We wanted to know….” Rin tried to continue, but she couldn’t find the right words. Maki sighed loudly and twirled her finger into the right side of her hair, which was laying down around her shoulders. 

“Jeez, just get it over with,” she looked at her shipmates before turning to Nico, and asking forwardly. “Who were you kissing out in the middle of the ocean?” 

Nico’s mouth fell open. She didn’t think they had seen it. Nico wasn’t even sure if it had happened, but this confirmed it. And as Nico’s mind tried to think of a proper response she couldn’t help but note a tone of jealously coming from the red head’s words. 

Nico rubbed her face. There was no good way to start. She sighed. “I’ll tell you once we’ve set up camp. Though, you may not believe me.” 

Maki frowned, but Rin cheered as she dragged Hanayo along as the group moved forward towards the interior of the island once more. Nico couldn’t help but feel that this was going to be a very long night. 


End file.
